


Two of a Kind

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Secret Identity, set during megaforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trini and Kat are more alike then they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



Trini sat at the kitchen table. The back of the wooden chair was still cool against her skin. A harsh cone of light fell down upon her from above, the only illumination except for the time flashing red on the microwave. Around her there was silence. Her arms rested on the grey tabletop. In her hands was the Sabretooth Tiger Power Coin, freed from its morpher.

She had been staring at it for an hour now. When her powers were transferred to Aisha and her Power Coin duplicated it had lost its shine. Even when Aisha’s coin was destroyed, which Kimberly had informed Trini of by letter, Trini’s hadn’t changed. Now, years later and the dullness was gone and the shine was just as vibrant as it had ever been. Trini might even be able to morph again if she tried.

Yet, it wasn’t the Power Coin that was keeping her from sleeping. She had been with her girlfriend for years now. They had met when Astronema had led her invasion of Earth. Trini had just returned to Angel Grove when it happened. She loved her girlfriend dearly. She was one of the best things to happen to Trini since the Peace Conference. Trini would trust her with her life. But there was one thing she hadn’t trusted her with and that was about Trini’s past.

Trini heard the creak of old floorboards behind her. With the reflexes befitting someone associated with a tiger, she hid her Power Coin in the pocket of her orange pajama pants.

“I’m sorry. Did the light wake you?” Trini asked the blonde haired woman wrapped in a bathrobe that stepped into the kitchen.

“No, just a bad dream.” She bent down and gave Trini a quick kiss on the lips.

“What was it about, Kat?”

Katherine shrugged as she walked to the cupboard and opened it, “I can’t really remember. Do you want a cup of tea?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Trini knew Katherine was lying to her. It just would have been hypocritical to press the issue. Trini had just as many nightmares as Kat. She probably had even more with some of the things she had encountered in her time as a Ranger. There was also the small yellow colored secret she was keeping.

Kat pulled two coffee mugs out. One was decorated with a white cat and the other with a cartoon tiger. She set both on the metal counter. As long as she was busy getting the tea ready she wasn’t facing Trini. Lying to her was much easier when she didn’t have to look her in the eye.

“Did you ever meet Kimberly Hart?” Trini asked.

“Oh, yes, briefly. I moved to Angel Grove just before she left to train for the Pan Global Games.”

“The two of us were close. We used to do almost everything together. Now we only write e-mails and have the occasional phone call. But it still feels like I’ll wake up in the morning and go to high school with her.”

Kat turned to face Trini with two mugs of tea in hand. She joined Trini at the table, passing one mug over to her. Trini took it with a smile and softly said thanks before taking a sip. The tea was warm and comforting, like a best friend or a loyal partner.

“I was close with Tanya.”

“Tanya Sloan, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes when I think of that names it feels like I’ve never met her before but other times it feels like she was always at Angel Grove. It is so odd.”

Kat reached out and put her hand on top of one of Trini’s. “There is something I need to tell you. I’ve been keeping a secret from you-“

“No, there is something I need to tell you.”

“I’m a Power Ranger,” both girls said at the same time.

There was silence as they stared at each other. It was Trini that started laughing first. The two were laughing and laughing and just would not stop.

“What Ranger were you?” Kat managed to say.

“The Yellow Mighty Morphin’ Power Ranger.”

“I knew there was one before Aisha, but I never would have imagined that it was you.”

“What about you, Kat?”

“I was the Pink Mighty Mophin’ Power Ranger for a while after Kimberly left, then I was Zeo Ranger I Pink, and then I was the Pink Turbo Ranger but I passed those powers on to someone else.”

“Indecisive about which outfit you wanted to wear?”

“Totally, it is so hard to pick a good looking ranger outfit.”

Trini pulled her Power Coin out and set it on the table. “It’s been years but my Power Coin is starting to look like how it used to.”

Kat bent her head to take a closer look. “It does look like how the Crane Power Coin used to look.”

“I wish I knew why this was happening.”

“Look, we aren’t going to find out what is happening at the kitchen table. My Zeonizers, my morpher, have been the same. We can start making calls tomorrow.”

“You’re right. Let’s go back to bed.”

Together they went back to bed. They held each other in their arms. A huge burden of a secret had been removed from their shoulders. They showed their relief with soft kisses and tender caresses. As Trini fell asleep she dreamt of the first time she had seen Kat, a lone woman fighting off Quantrons to protect a group of children. 

Kat watched Trini drift into sleep until she too fell asleep.

Elsewhere in the world the Power Rangers Megaforce were fighting their battles. Powers were reawakening for former Rangers all around the globe. Soon the largest team of Rangers ever would be assembled. For the first time ever Trini and Katherine would get to fight side by side. All of that was all so very important.

Except to the two sleeping woman.

That each was able to trust the woman she loved and was trusted in turn with their greatest secrets was far more important than any impeding sortie.


End file.
